ribenafandomcom-20200215-history
Quorn Tan
Quorn Fu Kin Tan is a Chinese footballer who currenty plays for English club Ribena in the Pro Clubs National League. Tan is the only Asian player to appear for Ribena at any level and is heralded as one of the pioneers of the Asian game. Tan was born in Shanghai in the People's Republic of China on 8 October, 1990. Tan was the 26th of 49 children in his family and spent much of his upbringing experiencing severe levels of manual labour on his father's cotton plantation. Tan also was forced into strict olympian training by his father as were all 48 of his siblings. Tan spent much of his childhood on the outskirts of Shanghai and here he discovered on his father's farm that he was physically gifted. Tan was exceptional at football and all physical activities, he excelled at all sports and outshone his siblings at everything. By the age of 10, Tan had already won the Chinese National Table Tennis Championship 3 times and had participated for China at the 2000 Olympics were he won 4 gold medals in Athletics. Whilst Tan was focused on developing his career as an athlete his father did not entirely approve and forced Tan to quit his career and focus on his studies in mathematics and quantum physics. Tan started studies at Shanghai University at the very young age of 13 and here he stayed until he was 20. Tan had spent a large amount of time away for sports and his physical abilities had somewhat "declined" and he had significantly shortened and lost much of his strength. Tan thus decided to take up a career in science and became a professor at Shanghai University in 2014. Tan tought quantum physics here for only one year, in 2015 it was reported Tan was severely struggling with depression, likely due to thinking about his shortened career as a world class athlete and what he missed out on due to following his father's wishes. Tan therefore quit his job and started to train hard everyday to return to peak physical strength, going on 7 hour runs, extreme dieting etc. Tan caught the eye of English football manager Sam Allardyce in 2016 and was scouted for Crystal Palace in England after Tan had been playing for local side Shanghai Sharks. Tan failed his trial with Crystal Palace after Allardyce cited him as "small, weak and yellow." Although Nigerian footballer Zimos had been impressed with Tan's play and took him under his wing in Ribena B, the second squad of Ribena. Here Tan significantly improved his ability and returned back to the level he was at in his youth. In early 2019, Tan broke into the Ribena first team after Zimos had retired from Ribena following his second spell at the club. During this turbulent time for the club, Ribena had suffered two consecutive relegations from Division 2. Tan was brought in to replace club legend, Zimos. Tan started out life in Ribena in very good form, paving the way for the club to return to Division 2 and was handed the armband by Zimos and inherited the squad number 10 from him. Tan began to link up on the field with Abdul, also a newcomer to the club. Tan had been credited for his nimbleness on and off the ball and his low centre of gravity, Tan also has an eye for goal and can use either foot effectively and has an element of flair. Pele hailed him as the "Yellow Messi." Tan is also a free-kick specialist and he can also be aggressive on the pitch and pick up bookings.